The present invention relates to an ion sensor using a noncyclic peptide.
Ion sensor such as an ion-selective electrode and an ion-selective field effect transistor is a quick and convenient sensor where measurement of ion in a solution can be carried out merely by dipping it in a solution to be measured. For example, an electrode using valinomycin which is a cyclic peptide exhibits a selectivity to potassium ion and has been widely used for measurement of the electrolytes in blood. Studies of cyclic peptides have been carried out by biomimetic function of the potassium ion channel, valinomycin but there has been no example of the study for ion-selective electrodes and ion-selective field effect transistors using noncyclic peptides.
An object of the present invention is to provide an electrode and a field effect transistor having excellent ion selectivity using a noncyclic peptide.
In order to achieve the above object, the ion sensor of the present invention using a noncyclic peptide is an ion sensor where a noncyclic peptide is contained in an ion-sensing membrane.
The said noncyclic peptide may contain at least two kinds of natural amino acids or non-natural amino acids.
The ion sensor of the present invention may be constituted by an ion-selective electrode or by an ion-selective field effect transistor.